


Recognizing Changing Feelings

by afteriwake



Series: How To Save A Life [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Flack Sets Danny Up, Jealous Aiden, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Aiden Burn, Pre Aiden Burn/Don Flack, Pre Episode: s02e03 Zoo York, Pre-Relationship, Songfic, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Aiden realizes she's jealous, even when she has no reason to be.





	Recognizing Changing Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This answered quite a few prompts, including ones from the LJ communities **alphabetasoup** ( _J is for Jealousy_ ), **15pairings** ( _#10 - Together_ ), **stagesoflove** ( _Five senses - Sight_ ), **100_situations** ( _#079 - Safeguard_ ) and **100songs** ( _Table #1, Song #19 - Natalie Imbruglia, "Torn"_ ) as well as _Aiden Burn / Don Flack, Jr. / pride_ from my prompt generator.

_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_   
** Natalie Imbruglia, "Torn" **

She was jealous. Absolutely jealous. So jealous she was gritting her teeth and trying to tear her eyes away and she was being an absolute masochist and not letting herself do that.

She watched him with the blonde woman, whose name she didn't know. She knew he wasn't the type to have girlfriends come by and see him, but there was an ease at how he was talking to this woman that screamed "Girlfriend!" in large neon letters. Part of her hated the fact that if that _was_ Flack's girlfriend, and she had to preface it with an "if" to keep from doing something incredibly stupid a la Danny, that she hadn't known. Granted, she was closer to Danny then she was to Flack, but she thought she would have been at least close enough to...

She watched as the woman leaned over and whispered something in Flack's ear and he grinned. Since when did she get jealous over Flack? They were friends. Wasn't anything more than that. Maybe it was just that she was lonely, and that...

Oh, who was she kidding? She knew he'd had a thing for her, whether they acted like it was there or not, and she loved the extra attention. At first, that had been all it had been. And then she'd started really spending time with him, making a real effort at a friendship. And she was finding it _really_ hard to keep things at a "just friends" level, because even though the whole attraction was there, he never acted on it, and she'd seen him and his game around women before. If he had really wanted her, he would have made a move by now.

Only now that he had made a move, away from her, she found that her pride had taken a hit. What made that woman better than her? What did that woman have that she didn't? And why did he want that woman instead of her?

Now she watched as the woman left and Flack came up to her. He was grinning, and she pasted on a grin of her own and shoved all the roiling emotions down into some corner of her mind and heart where they wouldn't come out until after she got home.

"Hey, got a question for you, Aiden."

"Yeah, what?" she answered, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"You saw that woman?" She nodded. "Need to help her figure out someplace to go on a date." She knew she must have looked puzzled because he laughed. "Not with me, Aiden. Not my type...you should know that."

"Oh. Guess I thought you were trying to broaden your horizons."

He shook his head. "Nah. She's a friend of a friend, and I got her a date with Danny."

Aiden felt relief wash over her. "Yeah, she's definitely _his_ type. Why isn't he doing the whole deciding-where-to-go thing?"

"She wanted to surprise him, and as much as we hang out, I can't think of a place to suggest. Thought since you two were close, too..."

She grinned, a real grin since most of those jealous feelings she'd had were evaporated upon hearing that the woman was _not_ Flack's girlfriend...feeling you still might be in the running for something, whether you were or not, made a person feel better. "Well, I can think of a few places..."


End file.
